User talk:Sango 珊瑚
Welcome Hi, welcome to InuYasha! Thanks for your edit to the Sango page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dantman (Talk) 03:25, November 24, 2010 Ryujin no Tessaiga I don't think you should move any Final Act episode pages. It's pretty much the policy of the site for them to be named as they are. Thank you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 16:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:List of published media Okay, I think I did as you've asked. Go see =) セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 15:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Images Rowan Salazar (Owls) 21:12, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Episode 166–67 Hello! Can you upload some screenshots from these episodes (especially ep. 166) of Goryomaru, Gyoja (the kids), Hakudoshi, Inuyasha group and others? A face shot of Goryomaru would be amazing too (the current one is Low quality). Thanks, [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 06:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks in advance! As for the sliders, yeah I know the characters pic is edited. It is not a fan-art, so I guess it's okay. I re-sized it to 673 x 410, but I guess it's not enough. I'll crop them further :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 13:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::LOL =D [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 13:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Ich würde dich gerne zu uns ins Anime Couples Wiki einladen. Kitty3989 22:54, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Sara Asano I'm not sure how to go about this, but you have been moving pages based on something you have read on another website. Please keep in mind that our source material is not exclusive to such sites. I do not think you should move pages which are not necessarily incorrect as they currently exist without a discussion with other contributors. Thank you. Please do not undo any of my moves without further discussion, as I do not want to get into an edit war with anyone. Thank you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:35, January 29, 2012 (UTC) *I scanned through the dubbed version just now and you were right, she never presents her full name, which I thought she did. Nevertheless, just because your sources and even the anime don't mention her family name, that doesn't necessarily mean she doesn't have one. Considering that she was a princess of a major clan, I find it very unlikely that she would not bear the Asano name. Of course, that's drawing a line between the dots, but I think it's pretty logical. Still, if other people feel that she doesn't belong to Clan Asano or that we shouldn't make that assumption, I may defer my objection based on that consensus.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:52, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Nazuna Hi Sango chan. Does 'Nazuna' mean "Shepherd's purse"? I used Google Translate (again!) By the way, you don't have to add meaning to all the pages the anonymous user tags with "Name meaning: " =) 良牙 (talk) 14:33, February 4, 2012 (UTC) : That's the reason I don't add it into character infobox! XD I still wonder who(anonymous user) do these. Sango 珊瑚 14:36, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah, that user has been adding that to many articles. They were also blocked by Serena, once :O I've notified the user and LOL they ask you for the meanings :D 良牙 (talk) 14:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well, I just know some of the Kanji. Actually not all of Inuyasha characters are having kanji as their names(but character infobox just show kanji, nor hiragana nor katakana). You say block by our admin, no wonder some of the articles have such notifications. :S But once I put their names into character infobox for unnamed Japanese names, I'll try to check back by surfing Inuyasha official websites, especially Sunrise and YTV. " Sango 珊瑚 14:45, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::: Atleast you know Japanese, I don't even know it =( I did notice that some character names are in Hiragana and others are in Katakana. There are many pages with "Name meaning: " and "Add photo: " :S I wonder where Serena is. She hasn't edited since January! 良牙 (talk) 14:53, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::: Perhaps Suzaku knows it. :S I have something that I wanna ask her. While I wanna add some categories into certain article(characters), I notice there are 2 categories: 'humans' and 'human', and I start confuse which one I should add into. ":( I leave a message right her talk page, but she not yet reply it. Sango 珊瑚 15:00, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::: I find some meaning of Nazuna was "winter cress or yellow rocket". I hope you read this Sango. :::: Where did you find this?? :O Sango 珊瑚 15:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::: I just search picture on Google. I hope you read this Sango. :::: Right here it says some kind of flower, perhaps it is 'shepherd's purse'...o.o The colour of flower is yellow and its size is very small. Chinese consider it as 'vegetable'. Sango 珊瑚 04:14, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::It should be shepherd's purse (ナズナ) then. 良牙 (talk) 04:31, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Did that fellow(Wikia Contributor) agree? (I dunno what's your name) Sango 珊瑚 04:43, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::If you look closer, Nazuna's cloth has flower picture on. I hope you read this Sango. :::::Yeah, I already saw it before. 'Shepherd's purse' should be her name. :\ Sango 珊瑚 09:49, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::No you are wrong, her name meaning must be "winter cress or yellow rocket". please just search picture on Google and write Nazuna and then you will see. I hope you read this Sango. :::::If that's her name, what about this? O_o http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/shepherd%27s_purse--[[User:Sango 珊瑚|Sango 珊瑚]] 10:09, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::I just search Nazuna on Wikipedia once before, i just now "winter cress or yellow rocket" thats her name meaning. Please just understand, i hope you read this Sango. :::::We gotta wait the other fellow(Ryoga) first. :\ And then we make a final conclusion, okay? Sango 珊瑚 10:52, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, I can't find any page that says Nazuna is winter cress. They all say it's Shepherd's purse. 良牙 (talk) 13:33, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I just fond it for long time ago, please believe me. And anyway peopIe thinks kind a fake about Nazunas name meaning going to be Shepherds purse. hope you read this Sango. ::::::Two times I find her name meaning is Shepherd's purse, so what should we do? Sango 珊瑚 15:24, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Come on Sango, "winter cress or yellow rocket" is totally logical of her name meaning. I hope you read this Sango. ::::::Lets say Sheperds purse, winter cress and yellow rocket is her name meaning. I hope you read this Sango. ::::::Do you mean 3 of them put together in character infobox? :OSango 珊瑚 17:02, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yes, just like Rins infobox. I hope you read this Sango. :::::::Winter cress and Shepherd's purse are two very different species, I think. Anyway, we can add "shepherd's purse" or "winter cress" (Yellow rocket is not needed as it's the same as Winter cress). 良牙 (talk) 03:29, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yes, we can.why do you say white cress?what about winter cress? ::::::::Sorry, typing error. "Shepherd's purse" or "Winter cress". 良牙 (talk) 07:00, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::"Winter cress" is best. I hope you read this. ::::::::My my, if we still don't give a best conclusion, I have to put both of them (shepherd's purse and winter cress) into character infobox. (Shepherd's purse this word makes me think about a vegetable called lady fingers, in other words is okra). :\Sango 珊瑚 14:10, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::We can have both of them. I hope you read this Sango. Chapters *Chapter 37 *Chapter 38 *Chapter 51 by JINIERULES 02:31, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, these chapters are for what purpose? O_o Sango 珊瑚 03:47, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Manga Hi. I hope you're not angry with me for messing up the chapter 38 page :) Don't you think we need to create pages for the opening, ending themes? Btw, off-topic: Have you seen this anime called The Law of Ueki? I am trying to expand the anime's wiki. 良牙 (talk) 12:49, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm not angry at all, you're far way better than those unknown Wikia Contributors. :\ You mean Inuyasha opening and ending themes, eh? Somebody creates it already and it sets its title as Music, but only Inuyasha TFA opening theme and ending themes didn't add yet. Off-topic: I hear it before but I haven't watch it. XD Sango 珊瑚 12:55, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :I thought I was starting to become a nuisance, for a moment there =D Yep, I mean the OP and EDs, separate pages actually. I asked Serena if she could create a template for the songs and she said she could, sometime... She's not active now =( :The Law of Ueki is good (I wouldn't call it great), the animation's pretty boring at places though. 良牙 (talk) 13:01, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :But you still watch it, and you're becoming admin at there. XD No, no, not at all. Somehow I remind myself again when I started edit the table at List of published media, I messed some of the columns, I had not choice but to call Serena for help (my first try on editing tables), luckily she didn't mad at me, or else I wouldn't dare to continue my edit on that page. :B Right now I already finish the chapter arrangements of table, it's about time to add Japanese title into each chapter. Yeah, that's pretty bad while she's not active since January, I wonder...does she busying something? Sango 珊瑚 13:39, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Adminship vote Hi, Sango! As you may or may not know, we're short on administrators at the moment. Please see the new vote here, and a message at the top will explain the situation. Thanks.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Rowan unexpectedly came back with bureaucrat status from Serena, and she made me an admin; therefore, I'm going to close the vote, since it's kind of redundant at this point. But I wanted to thank you for your vote of confidence. I hope I can help you with anything you might need. Just ask! :) --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:03, February 10, 2012 (UTC) : The Breaker Wiki Here. Whoa, whoa, whoa, I haven't master all the anime series yet. O_o"Sango 珊瑚 11:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC)